Dreams of the Future
by Ihearbookscalling
Summary: Sometimes you just know something is going to happen no seers gift needed. When Lily Potter has a dream she knows what she must do. Skip forward twelve years and a young Harry Potter is about to find out what his mother did. Features girl!Harry and powerful!Harry. Ships will be added as I go.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at Harry Potter fanfiction so go easy on me would you? This story is likely to be second priority after my other story so updates will probably be fairly sporadic at first until my other one is finished. Sorry rambling. Enjoy anyway! Reviews, favourites and follows are greatly appreciated. **

Lily Evans wasn't entirely sure why she was going this but she knew she had to. Tomorrow was her wedding day and tomorrow night her wedding night. The nightmare she'd had seemed so real that she had followed the advice the dream gave her which meant working through the night to create an illegal potion. She- like all in the wizarding world- already knew that the Potter line hadn't had a girl in centuries but the dream told her why. Potter girls were always exceptionally powerful with gifts that every wizard would crave even Dumbledore! No one knew why this happened but it did and eventually the power began to drive the girls mad so much so that the patriarch had been forced to well kill his own daughters and granddaughters. Then a potion had been concocted, the recipe of which was long gone, that ensured that no girl will ever be born into the Potter line again.

But the dream had told Lily Evans that it was time that a Potter girl to be born and that this was the only way to end the war, that she must be the mother and her beloved James the father. Lily knew she'd never processed the seer's gift but that didn't stop her from knowing the dream was true. Part of her was scared at breaking such an ancient enchantment but the other part of her, the louder controlling part, was screaming at her to get over it and that it was necessary.

The green potion suddenly turned a pale lilac which snapped Lily into action. Grabbing a flask she decanted the purple potion into it and without thinking anymore she drank the foul tasting potion quickly before it lost its power- there is a very short window of opportunity with this potion.

Setting aside the now empty vial Lily almost retched but she looked at the vial proudly. _Slughorn would be so proud! _The school girl inside her was screaming in triumph and she couldn't help the little giggle that escaped her.

"Lily?" Dammit, she'd forgotten that she wasn't alone. "Are you alright? I thought you were sleeping."

Minerva McGonagall had volunteered to be both Lily and James' 'mother' as she'd been their Head of House and both Lily and James' mother was dead. And to Lily she was doing a bang up job of intimidating her as a mother-in –law should. "I'm fine Minerva. Just happy." Minerva made an odd 'humph' and then retreated form Lily's door.

Lily looked at the cauldron in front of her which had turned to a maroon colour thereby making it useless now so with a wave of her wand the potion evaporated. With a soft smile on her lips as she thought of her wedding in less than 12 hours Lily changed into her nightgown and fell asleep, dreams filled with her and James smiling as they held a beautiful girl.

Nine months, two days and 4 hours later and Lily Potter holds in her arms a baby straight out of the dream she'd had the night before her wedding. James had dashed out of the room to tell the fretting people in the next room that both mother and babe were fine. The midwife, Andromeda Tonks, had handed Lily the baby silently but now James has left she looks at Lily seriously. "Lily is that truly James' child?"

Lily looked at the woman in horror. "Of course it is! Why would you ask that?"

"Because it's a girl. You may not know this but the Potter line hasn't had a girl for the last five hundred years."

Lily shifted the bundle in her arms and looked at the sleeping baby, knowing exactly what she was about to do might hurt a lot of people in the long run but it's the only way to help her daughter. Andromeda goes to leave, probably to tell James that the babe wasn't his, when Lily lifts her wand and with a sad whisper and a tear running down her face, she flicked the wand at the woman. "Obliviate!"

Andromeda's eyes turned glassy for a moment and then returned to normal. "I'll go and tell the others that it's fine to come in now and see you."

When she'd left Lily hastily got up, with the baby still in her arms, went over to her set of draws and pulled a vial similar to the one she drank from nine months ago. Without thinking about it for any longer Lily tilts back her daughter's head and drains the vial into the little girl's mouth. There was a slight blue glow around the sleeping babe for a moment and then crying. Bending over quickly and checking the potion had worked Lily straightened up and was ready to meet the onslaught of well-wishers about to come through the door.

A few moments later with James in the lead and Padfoot not far behind him the door burst open as half the Order of the Phoenix and a few others came inside. James put an arm around his wife, huge proud grin on his face as he spoke to all their friends. "Come and meet our son, Harry James Potter!" The couple had agreed on the name beforehand because James knew it was going to be a boy but Lily had suggested just for fun that they come up with a girl name. So actually in her arms she held Viola Lily Potter.

A year later Lily Potter woke in a cold sweat whilst her husband slept on peacefully. Getting out of bed she walked to Harry's room. Looking at the innocent babe Lily felt a stab of guilt as she thought about the constant lie she was telling her husband but Harry's safety had to come first and Harry would not be safe if her true gender was known.

The dream that had woken her suddenly came to mind and she felt tears prick her eyes as she looked at the babe. It seemed, from her dream at least, that she was not going to be able to explain things to Harry when the time was right. She was going to die soon and Harry would be left alone. Of course when Dumbledore had put the charm on the house she'd known they were in danger but to know that they were going to die is a different matter.

Swiping away the tears staining her face Lily grabs some parchment and a quill and sits by her child's crib as she begins to write.

_Harry,_

_I'm so sorry I can't be there to tell you all this. As much as it breaks my heart to know that I won't see the beautiful person you've become I also know that I don't need to see because I __**know**__. You're probably going through some changes at the moment and I know it's hard but this is who you truly are. Either Dumbledore, Padfoot or Moony can probably tell you about the history of the Potter line and the lack of females. _

_Let me just clarify you're a Potter- take any spell test you want and the result will always be the same. The night before my wedding I had a vision of the battles and trials you'll have to face and the vision told me you had to be born a girl for you to survive so I took a potion that made sure that I became pregnant with a girl._

_I also knew that you would be in so much danger as a Potter female in your youth so I gave you a potion after your birth to disguise you as a boy until your full powers came and you can protect yourself. Please know that all I've done I've done to protect you because I love you._

_You're probably very unsure of how this leaves you. But let me clarify- you're a girl and you're my daughter with James Potter. He doesn't know that you're a girl and believe me when I say that that is one of the most terrible thing I've ever had to do- lie to James about his own child. He obviously thought you were going to be a boy but we did decide on a girl name- Viola Lily Potter. This is your true name although not your official name._

_I'm so sorry. I love you so much, we both do._

_Love._

_Lily Potter_

Lily signed off the letter and folded it up quickly and slipped it into an envelope which she addressed: _Albus Dumbledore, to give to Harry when the time is right. _

Two days later Lily and James Potter were murdered by Lord Voldemort and little baby Harry, the boy who lived, was handed over to his muggle relatives. Nobody, not even Dumbledore, knew that the baby held a secret.

Over the next twelve years the secret remained unknown. Harry faced Voldemort twice more. Sirius, Remus and Harry finally reunited. And Harry completed his first three years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And Harry went back to the Dursleys waiting impatiently for the Quidditch world Cup to begin and escape to the Burrow.

**I'm not really sure whether I'll continue this or not it kind of depends on the reception this gets. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this, thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry wasn't entirely sure why he woke up at 3 am at first but then he saw the fire. "Argh!" He yelled frantically trying to grab his wand but without his glasses in the dark he may as well have tried to find a fire extinguisher on his bedside table.

"What is it, boy?" Uncle Vernon came storming into Harry's room, bushy moustache quivering with rage. When he saw the fire his eyes went wide and his face paled. "Petunia! Call the fire service!"

The sound of his wife dashing to the phone was muffled to Harry when his uncle turned on him, great face red with anger. "What are you doing boy? Trying to get us all killed?" then grabbing Harry by the scruff of the neck he hauled him down the stairs and shoved him into the under stairs cupboard. With a click of the lock Harry was left in the dark with nothing but some of his old school books.

Ten minutes later dust leaked through the ceiling of the cupboard to Harry as firefighters stormed up the stairs to his room. Harry sighed. _Why does this kind of thing always happen to me? _Although thinking about it Harry realised that this burst of uncontrolled magic was different from all the others. Before he'd had to be upset or angry to lose control but he'd been sleeping fine when the fire had started. And this was _fire_ a magical element and notoriously hard to control, although he hadn't had much of that. But Harry knew enough to know that small flames, like the blue ones his friend Hermione makes when they're cold, is about as much as a witch or wizard generally make. Unless you're Dumbledore or something.

In short it all didn't make sense and that bugged Harry, who'd always been far too curious for his own good. Maybe it hadn't been magical? But then what kind of fire just starts in the middle of the night on the end of your bed? For some reason he thought of Dobby and another bizarre way of saving his life by injury but Dobby had sworn to never save Harry again. Another House elf? Maybe it's a species thing.

Either way it didn't make any sense. He half wished that he had some form of light so that he could read the books around him instead of thinking about what had happened. If Harry thought that the night couldn't get any stranger he was wrong. As soon as the thought of light popped into his head his hand began to glow a bright golden light.

"What the?" Harry stared at his hand. Wandless, wordless, powerful magic. He'd just performed something that even fully qualified wizards couldn't do. He stared at his hand as it illuminated the small space with a warm comforting glow. This night was getting beyond bizarre.

Harry couldn't move and then suddenly he started banging on the cupboard door. "Let me out! Please I need to contact Dumbledore!" Even though he could hear his aunt and uncle near, they didn't respond. "Please! If you let me out and contact Dumbledore I can leave here quicker!"

He knew his uncle's brain was at war with itself, torn between allowing Harry to have his way and contacting wizards or getting rid of Harry after just two days. About thirty seconds later the cupboard door opened and Harry scrambled out hand still glowing.

"What the blazes do you think you're doing boy?" Uncle Vernon shouted, looking outraged at Harry's hand.

"I can't control it!" Harry shouted back. "That's why I need to contact Dumbledore. It's probably why the fire started." As he got angrier two things happened: 1) Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia shrank back into the wall and 2) objects began flying around the room and the glow from Harry's hand turned blinding. "What is happening to me?"

_Crack!_

Sirius Black suddenly stood before his godson, eyes filled with worry and panic. "Harry, what's wrong?" Then he took in his surroundings and his eyes widened as he saw the state of the room with its objects flying around at break neck speed. "Harry! You need to calm down. Your emotions are only making whatever the hell this is worse!"

"Sirius! Get Dumbledore. It's getting worse!" Harry's voice broke as the sofa in the next room started to levitate. Sirius, also seeing the now flying sofa, nodded dumbly and with another _crack!_ Apparated out of the room leaving behind a panicking Harry and some terrified Dursleys.

About half a minute later both Dumbledore and Sirius apparated into the room. The Dursleys watched in horror as within that time Harry's hair changed from purple to red to lime green and then to electric blue. "Don't worry Harry. Remus is getting Madam Pomfrey." Dumbledore said quickly trying to calm the hysterical boy in front of him who was giving off extremely high readings of magic.

"What's happening to me?" Harry choked out as suddenly his whole body felt on fire and he began to feel dizzy and sick. Dumbledore and Sirius both dashed forward as Harry collapsed and the caught him just before he hit the floor. As soon as he was out the levitating objects stopped and his hand stopped glowing as much but there was still a slight light. The blue hair returned to its original black.

Without a word Sirius scooped up his unconscious godson and laid him on the now stationary sofa. "What the bloody hell is going on Albus?" Sirius asked in a growl.

"I have no idea, Sirius, but it's powerful." Dumbledore looked slightly miffed that he didn't know and if the situation wasn't so serious Sirius would have laughed at the professor's put out face.

"Is he going to be ok?"

Before Albus could reply to his ex-pupil the Dursleys regained the use of their voices. "I'm not having him in the house!" Uncle Vernon shouted his whole face beet red as he stared at the two wizards in his living room.

Sirius looked as if he was about to attack the man before Dumbledore replied blithely. "As soon as Poppy has arrived and examined him we'll be out of your hair."

The group sat in silence for a few moments until Sirius broke it. "Professor…" Dumbledore looked at Harry to see what Sirius was talking about and watched in awe as the boy began to glow like his hand only this time a faint pink. "What is happening to him?"

Dumbledore shrugged looking at the boy, his old face filled with concern as he felt an unusual vibration of old magic rush through him. He was saved from answering by yet another _crack! _As Remus Lupin and Madam Pomfrey appeared in the room both looking harried and worried. "What on earth?" Lupin whispered as his eyes caught the bright pink glow shrouding Harry's sleeping form.

Poppy didn't even hesitate to dash to the boy's side, medicine bag in hand. After a few minutes of close examination she looked at those around her with her eyes wide and concerned. "It seems that some sort of spell or potion used on Harry is wearing off."

"What king of spell could make him levitate things, glow and change his hair colour without trying?" Sirius asked wide eyed.

Remus looked at his friend, his mouth hanging open. "He really did all that?"

At Sirius' nod Remus looked thoughtful as he tried to understand what was happening to his favourite ex-pupil. "Can you tell when this spell was put on him?"

Poppy nodded her face full of confusion. "I'd say shortly after his birth. Maybe even as soon as he was born."

"What? But that would mean either Lily, James or Andromeda put a spell on Harry!" Sirius cried in outrage. "None of them would do something like that! Risking Harry's life by putting a spell on him so soon after birth."

"Unless it was to protect him in the long run." Dumbledore mused aloud and the others all looked at him confused. But he was starting to understand.

"What could that possibly be that meant you'd have to put it on him so soon?" Remus asked and then his eyes widened as a thought came to him. "Oh…"

"What?" Sirius asked looking between his friend and ex-headmaster.

Before either could respond the light brightened around Harry suddenly forcing all those there to look away to save themselves from being blinded. When they looked back it wasn't Harry they saw sleeping peacefully on the sofa.

It was a girl with shoulder length unruly black hair who looked almost exactly like Harry only their features were softer and there was a stronger resemblance to Lily than before around the nose and jaw. Blearily the girl awoke wiping sleep form her wide beautiful green eyes. "Professor!" The voice was the same only it was about an octave or two higher than before. The girl didn't appear to notice though as she looked at the shocked faces around her. "What?" The girl looked down at herself and her eyes widened as she saw two lumps on her chest and the curve of her hips. "What's happened to me?" She cried and this time she noticed the voice change and clutched her throat with her face showing pure fear and panic.

Dumbledore suddenly remembered the letter he got twelve years ago two days before Halloween. He always carried it around with him as a reminder and in case 'the time' came. This seemed to be as good a moment as any so he carefully took the old parchment from his pocket and handed it to the frantic girl in front of him.

She took it without a word and with trembling slightly more delicate and smaller fingers than before she opened it and read. The six adults in the room watched as the girl read without a sound. By the end she was in floods of tears but whenever someone tried to get close enough to comfort her she shrank away. Instead Sirius took the letter and read it, eager to know what his long dead friend had written, by the end of it he was shedding a few tears to as he thought about how much this letter echoed Lily. Wordlessly he handed it to Moony who read and had a similar reaction but he also felt a sort of pain that James never knew the truth about his own child because Lily was either too scared to tell him or something.

When Dumbledore finally got the letter he had been carrying around for over a decade he read her words and then talked to Lily's daughter. "She always was a very talented potion brewer."

The girl didn't respond until in a hushed voice she croaked out. "Who am I?"

Madam Pomfrey took the girl and hugged her fiercely at the broken question and allowed the girl to continue crying into her shoulder. Objects began flying around the room the more distressed she got and the men had to duck down closer to the floor to protect themselves. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia dashed out of the room with small yelps.

Dumbledore raised his and with a small flick the objects stopped and returned to their normal places but they still shook slightly as if trying to resist Dumbledore's will. "Harry…" Sirius began but trailed off as he realised that the girl shouldn't be called 'Harry' anymore. "You are still my godchild. Still the child that defeated Voldemort three times and learnt how to do a patronus by the age of thirteen. You're just… a girl now. If you want you can call yourself Viola."

The girl looked up from the matron's shoulder at her godfather. "But everything has changed now hasn't it?"

Remus took a step closer and rested a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Everything changes but that doesn't mean that they're all bad changes."

The girl leant away from Poppy and wiped her eyes and face on her pyjama sleeve. "So I'm Viola now?"

Dumbledore nods at her. "If that's what you want. It's what your parents named you."

Viola nodded and looked at her godfather. "Why are there no Potter females? What happened?"

Sirius sighed and ran a hand through his matted hair. "It's a long story H-Viola." At her eager expression Sirius sighed and continued. "When your ancestors, and I'm talking about 500 years ago, lived Potter females were always born naturally incredibly powerful with skills that, according to legend, were beyond anything that had ever been seen. We're talking about wandless, wordless magic that could be done at a young age to the standard of the greatest wizards of the age. At first everyone was happy and delighted. Everyone wanted to marry a Potter woman but then the women started to go slightly mad. Homicidal mad until at last the Potter Patriarch well he killed them all including his own baby daughter and then he created a potion that stopped females from being born into the family."

There was a silence until Viola spoke. "So I'm not a Potter?"

"No!" Sirius replied hastily looking panicked. "Lily must have used a potion that broke the spell. It says in the letter that you're James' child and there's no way from just looking at you that you're not James'."

"I want to check."

"Viola from what we've just seen you are a Potter. No normal witches at your age make objects fly about like that or set fires like that."

"I don't care! Test me." Poppy sighed and after taking some of Viola's blood apparated herself away to go and test it. "So what happens now?"

**So how was that? Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter- sorry updates are slow-but thanks for reading, favouriting, following and reviewing and feel free to do this more!**

Hermione Granger lay on her bed idly flicking through a text book thinking about Hogwarts. It wasn't that she didn't love her home and parents but after the excitement that a school year always brought home seemed kind of mundane and boring. Ron had promised to invite both her and Harry to the Quidditch World Cup later in the summer which she was looking forward to but at that moment in her room it seemed like years away. With a sigh the young witch shut the book and turned off her bedside lamp and went to sleep.

A loud, shrill ringing awoke her and with a glance at her clock she saw that it was 6.04 in the morning. The ringing sounded again and Hermione heard the sounds of her parents hastily getting up. Who on earth would be ringing their doorbell at six in the morning?

"Hermione!" Her mother's voice rang up the stairs and from the sound of it she wasn't good whatever was at the door.

Grabbing her wand Hermione ran down the stairs ready to protect her mother and father. What she didn't expect to find in the hall was her headmaster, an escaped convict, her ex-defence against the Dark Arts teacher, the school matron and a teenage girl around her age. "Hello, Miss Granger." Dumbledore greeted eyes twinkling at his student.

"P-Professor? What are you all doing here?" She stammered.

"Well it seems we have a little situation." The headmaster gestured to the girl.

Hermione's mouth fell open. "Harry!?" The look she got back was so very like her best friend that Hermione nearly fainted.

"Yeah." Sirius spoke up eyes filled with concern for his godchild. "Things have changed a bit."

"I'm sorry." Hermione's mother, Sandra, interrupted looking at Sirius. "But aren't you Sirius Black, the mass murderer?"

Sirius grinned wolfishly and Remus hit him over the back of the head. "Yes but he is actually innocent."

"Oh." Sandra replied faintly, her face clearly showing her uncertainty.

"Anyway," Dumbledore smiled at Hermione and looked at Viola, "we've a lot to catch Miss Granger up on. Maybe a nice cup of tea?"

Fifteen minutes later Hermione sat staring at her best friend who was shifting uncomfortably under such scrutiny. "Of course you'd be pretty!" She exclaimed with a teasing smile.

Viola let out a small smile at her friend's reaction, or rather lack of thereof. "Thanks Hermione."

"What did Ron say?" Hermione had a feeling it would be along the lines of 'bloody hell'.

"I haven't told him yet. The only people who know are in this room."

Hermione's mouth fell open as she looked at her best friend. "You told me before Ron?"

"Well yeah." Viola frowned and looked to her godfather. "Isn't that kind of what I just said?" Sirius shrugged, not understanding either Hermione's sudden lack of understanding after managing to keep up with the story that explained why her best friend was now female.

"Yeah but I always kind of thought he was your better friend. You know the one you'd go to first." Hermione looked away blushing as Viola's mouth fell open.

"Really you thought that?" At Hermione's nod Viola went over to her and hugged her. "I care for you both equally, I'm sorry if I ever made you think otherwise."

The adults in the room looked away to give the girls some privacy for a moment. Then Lupin spoke. "There is a reason we have interrupted you at this ridiculous time in the morning." Hermione, Viola, Sandra and Kevin (Hermione's father) all looked at Lupin curiously. "Viola needs a place to stay whilst we get this all sorted out and we were wondering if you wouldn't mind looking after her for a couple of weeks."

Sandra and Kevin looked at their daughter who was grinning at the prospect and the girl in question who looked slightly anxious but excited. "Um well of course! It would be a pleasure to have Viola stay with us."

"Excellent!" Dumbledore smiled at them and then taking out his wand magically summoned Viola's trunk packed with all her school things. "I had better go and start talking to Cornelius then. We'll have to change Viola's birth certificate and get all the legal things out of the way."

"Ok. Thank you professor." Viola said with a small smile and with that Dumbledore disappeared with a _crack! _

Lupin then smiled at Hermione's parents. "Sorry I didn't get around to introducing myself. My name is Remus Lupin. I was Hermione and Viola's Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher last year."

Kevin Granger took his extended hand with a friendly smile. "Yes Hermione has mentioned you. Said you were one of the best teachers they ever had."

Hermione's face turned scarlet at her father's words and Viola nudged her in the ribs perfectly aware of Hermione's crush on said DADA teacher. "Dad!"

"What? You did Mia." Her father looked at her very confused.

Sirius grinned at Hermione's embarrassment and stepped into save her. "Yep that's our Moony. I'm Sirius Black by the way bit you already knew that. I'm Viola's godfather and both she and your daughter helped me escape recapture about a week ago."

The Grangers' mouths fell open as they looked at their daughter in horror. "Mia?"

"Yes dad." The teenager replied timidly.

"Is this true?" Friendly Mr Granger suddenly looked awfully scary to Viola.

"Yes, dad, but he's innocent."

"That I am Mr Granger. Well of mass murder at least." He interrupted with a roguish wink.

Lupin hit over the side of the head with a friendly smile. "Padfoot you're not making the best first impression."

Sirius stage sighed. "You didn't tell me I had to make a good impression. Think about what these people think of me now. Probably that I'm some sort of lunatic who will corrupt their daughter and turn her into a criminal."

Hermione laughed and Viola looked at her godfather innocently. "Isn't that what you're already doing? I thought those houses we took stuff from weren't yours?"

Sirius laughed at his goddaughter and ruffled her hair. "Just keep thinking that, Vi." Viola smiled at the new nickname. "You've perked up."

"I don't know." Harry said with another smile that were starting to look more genuine every time she smiled. "I feel more myself in this body. Kind of home almost."

Lupin nodded. "The potion, although a good one, wouldn't have made you feel perfect in the disguise. You're lucky that it wore off before you go through most of puberty!"

Vi nodded and then turned to Hermione excitedly. "Mia look what I can do!" Viola scrunched up her face in concentration and suddenly her hair turned bright electric blue.

"Whoa! Is that one of your new powers?" Hermione gasped taking in just how bizarre her friend looked with her new hair colour.

"Yeah." Viola replied and then held up wrist to show her friend a leather bracelet around it. "Dumbledore gave me this to stop my magic levels from rising too high for a while until I get back to school but I can still change my hair colour and basic changes if I concentrate really hard."

"That's so cool." Hermione learnt forward to get a closer look.

"I know." Viola's hair then changed to a bottle green which was the exact same shade of her eyes.

"Anyway girls." Lupin said clearing his throat. "We'd best be going."

"Oh ok." Viola looked at the pair of them sadly. She'd only found the pair of them in the last year but they were both already part of her family. "I'll miss you marauders."

"Don't worry, Vi!" Sirius replied with a grin. "We'll visit."

"If that's ok with Mr and Mrs Granger that is." Lupin butted in quickly trying to make sure that they didn't force themselves on the Grangers. For some reason to Lupin he felt like a teenager meeting his girlfriend's parents.

"Oh yes." Sandra Granger replied quickly. "Feel free to drop in whenever you want to see Viola. Although if you want dinner you'd best call ahead."

Remus smiled in thanks and Sirius grinned. "We'll try and make it at a less ungodly hour next time."

"Yes please!" Hermione replied, realising for the first time that she was in her pyjamas. How embarrassing!

"Don't worry Hermione, you look fine." Viola said smiling at her friend.

"Did you just read my thoughts?" Hermione asked her mouth opened wider than it had all day.

"What you didn't say that aloud?" Viola frowned at Hermione's shake of the head she grinned. "Awesome!"

"Wait!" Sirius said before the two girls started talking faster than light. "Viola can hear people's thoughts now?" Shite.

"Ooh Padfoot what are you hiding?" Viola replied with a giggle.

"Come on Mooney let's get going." Sirius grabbed his friend's arm but Remus was too busy looking at Viola curiously. "Mooney!"

"Ok." Lupin replied to his floundering friend. "We'll see you both soon."

With a final _crack! _The pair of them disappeared and left Vila alone with the Grangers. "Well we best get ready for work." Mrs Granger said as she looked to her daughter. "Will you be alright on your own today? You can set up a bed for Viola in your room and get her settled. I'll leave some money so you go get lunch later."

"Thanks mum." Hermione kissed her mother on the cheek.

"Thanks for letting me stay, Mr and Mrs Granger." Viola said with a smile as she grabbed one end of her trunk. "Hermione give us a hand would you?"

Hermione went over to the trunk and took the other end and with a friendly wave to her parents Hermione and Viola hauled the trunk up to Hermione's room. Hermione couldn't thinking that this summer just got more fun. "Thanks!" Her currently pink haired friend replied and Hermione groaned.

"Do you have to reply to all my thoughts?"

"Sorry I can't really tell the difference between thoughts and speaking at the moment. Although…" Viola's eyes glinted with excitement.

"What?" Hermione asked just as they got through the door to her room.

"I do know that when Lupin said that you looked cute in those pyjamas he didn't say it out loud."

Hermione's mouth fell open for what felt like the hundredth time that morning then she squeaked. "Really?" Viola only shot her a knowing smirk.

Anyone who saw Hermione Granger and Viola Potter walk into the centre of Hermione's home town they wouldn't have thought anything of it because to all appearances the pair looked like two usual 13 turning 14 year olds. Although admittedly Viola was still wearing overlarge hand me downs form her cousin Dudley despite the fact Hermione had offered to lend her some clothes.

Hermione was well known in the area for being polite, well-mannered and clever but not for having friends. But the violet haired girl beside her couldn't be anything but by the way they were acting.

"Hermy!" A girl's voice called to the brushy haired girl. Hermione turned at the nickname a scowl on her face as a brunette and her gang approached the pair of them. Her blue eyes scanned the pair of them quickly and by the looks of things she didn't approve. "Who's the other freak?"

Hermione bowed her head and flushed starting to stammer. Viola stuck her hand out to the other girl. "My name's H-Viola. Viola Potter." Shit, she thought, almost said Harry there.

"Well Viola you know that you're walking with a freak don't you?" She neglected to shake her hand and instead placed her perfectly manicured hands on her hips. Is this girl a walking stereo type? Viola asked herself as she took in the typical mean, popular spoilt girl in front of her.

"Well I'm walking with my best friend and that's all I need to know. And if you don't mind we're going to get lunch."

With that Viola gripped a practically cowering Hermione by the elbow and led her away to the nearest teashop. "Who the hell was that?" Viola demanded after they'd sat at a table.

"You mean you don't know already?" Hermione asked as she examined the menu.

"No I can't control this new power yet apparently enough to actually get thoughts I want. Like why the hell you turned into a shrinking violet as soon she came over to us?"

"That was Caitlin Bradley. She's kind of bullied me since reception. I never really had any friends here and I've always been a bit too, well clever to be liked. Every time they come I kind of get Caitlin and her little pack coming after me to make my life miserable."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because," Hermione looked at her friend exasperatedly, "you were living in a cupboard for ten years and your relatives are really horrible to you sometimes not even feeding you. My problems with Caitlin don't really compare. Plus I'm too happy at school with friends to really think about her."

"Still I wanted to know." A waitress came over and asked what they wanted. "Um can I have a ham and cheese toasty and some lemonade. How about you Mia?"

Hermione looked a bit freaked out to hear Viola call her that but recovered enough to order a chicken Caesar salad and some orange juice. Once the waitress was gone she commented. "You called me Mia."

"Yeah do you mind?"

"No I just… It was just a bit odd for a minute."

"Well I'm having a bit of an odd day having turned into a girl at three am and then finding out that I've been one all my life!" Viola laughed a bit but Hermione could see that Viola was still hurting about the secret.

"Is it different?"

"Not really. When I don't think about it I almost don't remember. I feel more comfortable in my own body. I didn't really notice it before but I always felt slightly weird as a boy. Maybe I knew deep down I wasn't a boy or something."

"It's weird. I know you're the same person but there's something different apart from the looks and the new powers. You seem happier."

Viola shrugged. "Like I said I feel more comfortable and natural but it's all so weird to think of what I am now. A girl!"

"A powerful girl." Hermione nodded and watched as Viola started fiddling with the bracelet on her wrist.

"Dumbledore is going to give me private lessons when I get back to school to help me with all the new power."

"That's great! You're going to be taught by the greatest wizard in the world!"

"I know but it's just another thing for people to talk about isn't it? Another thing that makes me different."

"So what?" Hermione scoffed. "Viola you are what you are and if people have a problem with that then they'll probably end up like your bed. Trust me, I've dealt with bullies all my life, you can't help what you are or what people think about you."

Viola smiled as at that moment their plates came to the table. Hermione watched as her friend stuffed the food eagerly down her neck not bothering to breathe. Some things never change, she mused fondly. "Hey!"

"Merlin's beard Viola! Stop listening in on my thoughts."

"I can't help it they just pop into my head." Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes then began digging into her salad.

Later saw Hermione watching her friend as she wrote a letter to Ron to explain a few things before he heard it from the press. They'd both agreed this would be bad as Ron was one to hold a grudge if he ever felt out the loop. After Hedwig had flown out the window both girls went to their beds (well Viola's was more a pile of various pillows and a spare duvet or two). "Vi, how do you think everyone's going to react? To the whole you being a girl thing?"

"Well I can tell you this." Viola said with a small chuckle. "Malfoy is going to get a real kick out of this."

"Huh probably." Hermione giggled suddenly. "I want see his face when he sees how pretty you are and how much power you have!"

"Maybe I should challenge him to a midnight duel." Viola replied a huge grin on her face as she imagined herself beating Malfoy easily with a wave of her hand.

"Only this time without Fluffy."

"Yeah that giant three headed dog did kind of ruin my evening." The two girls laughed as quietly as they could, trying not to disturb Hermione's parents.

There was a banging on the wall from Hermione's parents and the two girls instantly hushed and after a while they fell asleep. Hermione thinking about how fun the summer was going to be with Viola and with Sirius and Lupin dropping in. Viola was thinking along similar lines but also couldn't wait to test out her new powers and spend time with Hermione because although she didn't like to admit it Hermione was right when she said Viola showed favouritism to Ron. Like how she spent summers at the Burrow and not at Hermione's-well that was all going to change.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for any reviews, follows and favourites and just reading my story. All of this is ****_very _****much appreciated and please keep them all coming!**

It was three o clock in the morning when Viola was jerked awake. She only just made it to the bathroom before she threw up her guts. "Eugh!" _Well I guess this is to be expected when you turn into a girl. _The thought came out of nowhere but brought a huge realisation to Viola Potter: she was now a girl. "Oh my god." She whispered before throwing up again into the toilet. The tears began slowly and steadily until she was weeping.

She wasn't Harry Potter anymore- she wasn't anyone. She was just some freak like the Dursleys had always said. Who could love her now she was some weirdo who knew what it was like to be both sexes? Was she supposed to move dorms- away from Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus? How would they react? Did they suddenly expect her to love gossip, hair and clothes like Parvati and Lavender? Because she wouldn't!

Would they all hate her now because she was even more different? Because she was a metamorphmagus? Because she was so powerful and a telepath?

Letting go of any fears of waking the Grangers, Viola let out a pitiful wail as curled up in a ball on the floor crying. "Viola?" Hermione's soft voice came from the doorway. "Oh god, were you sick? Are you ok?"

Viola couldn't respond and only cried into the tiled bathroom floor. Hermione merely nodded her head understandingly came beside her best friend and gathered her up into her arms. She just held her until the sobs died and the muffled noises of sleep came.

When Viola woke up again it had to be nearly midday judging from the light outside. She was once again in Hermione's bedroom-cuddled up in her makeshift bed. "Oh good morn-" Hermione checked her watch with a light chuckle. "Er afternoon."

"What time is it?" Viola asked as hr eyes finally adjusted to the bright light and she saw her friend carrying a glass of orange juice in one hand and some toast in the other.

"A little after noon." Hermione set the food and drink beside her friend, who hungrily dug in. "Are you ok?"

"No. Not really. It's just so odd being different." Viola's voice rose unconsciously and got higher. "I'm not me anymore! I'm not Harry!"

"No you're Viola." Hermione replied calmly resting a hand on the other girl's shoulder. "But you still have the same personality and traits as Harry. Harry and Viola are the same not two separate entities. You are Viola now but before you were Harry and I'm not saying it'll be an easy transition because as a girl you will change and when you start going through the teenage years changes will happen anyway. But you need to understand this Viola- you are still Harry even if you go by a different name. You are still my best friend and you are still the Gryffindor you always have been."

Viola smiled softly and nodded as she awkwardly moved to hug her wise friend. "Thanks Mia." Tears ran down both girls cheeks as they clung to each other. One for support and the other for pity and the desperate need to help her hurting friend.

A week passed and Hermione and Viola were practically inseparable, whether it was watching TV or going into town the two could always be found together. Mr and Mrs Granger had been lovely and welcoming to Viola and both had been patient and gentle when it came to Viola and her new powers and her new body. They knew that the news of Viola's true sex had been broken a couple of days ago but hadn't read the daily prophet for any more information than that. During this week Hermione also told Viola the 'joys of being a woman' which shocked and horrified her friend. Hermione however had been in stitches as she'd explained to Viola about sanitary products.

They had discovered that when it came to personality Viola was much the same, just as Hermione had predicted, however perhaps with her new powers came the urge to learn more. Hermione had naturally delighted in this and the two had set about to learn anything and everything. Especially about metamorphmagi and telepaths.

Hermione and Viola were also both eager to learn how to become an animagus after meeting Sirius and knowing Viola's dad had been one. Although they hadn't found the theory yet they were certain that when they got back to Hogwarts, if they hadn't found it by then, they could sneak into the restricted section of the library and find the right book. Hermione had wanted to ask Sirius but Viola argued there would be no fun in just asking and it would be more fun to surprise them that they became animagi at 14. They knew Ron would be up for it and Viola couldn't help thinking that the three of them would be like the new Marauders without Pettigrew thankfully.

Viola's hair changed colour every day, much to the confusion of the neighbours, today as the pair lounged around the living room testing each other on various herbs and fungi and their uses it was a deep red, Hermione had joked that she could be a Weasley to which Viola had just stuck out her tongue. In a very mature way.

_Crack!_

Both girls looked up to see Remus Lupin and Sirius Black standing in the doorway. "Do my eyes deceive me or are you doing school work?" Sirius said before he was wrapped in a hug by his goddaughter. "Well it's good to see you to, Vi." He replied after awkwardly returning the hug.

"Sorry." Vi let him go and smiled. "I'm just really happy!"

Hermione came up to the men as well, leaving the potions book on the floor. "Are you staying for dinner?"

"Sure we can fit that in. Can't we Mooney?"

Lupin smiled and replied. "If there's enough food for the endless it that is Padfoot's stomach."

Hermione smiled and left to go and talk to her parents about the extra guests for dinner. "You look a lot like Lily with your hair that colour." Sirius noted absently to which Viola froze. She wasn't sure how she felt towards her mother- the feelings were all mixed up and jumbled but mostly she just felt numb towards her as if waiting for final blow that would make up her mind on her mother. "Sorry I spoke before I thought."

"Like always." Lupin teased his friend desperately trying to lighten the mood.

Viola smiled and nodded in thanks to Lupin. "So what are they saying about me in the magical world?"

"Actually no one's really saying anything. I think everyone is in shock about the whole thing. Dumbledore has edited the story a bit by saying that it was a ministry approved idea to protect you growing up so Lily won't be dragged through the mud. Fudge is loving it obviously because it makes him look like a tactician."

Hermione re-entered the room with a happy smile on her face. "Mum says you're welcome to stay for dinner."

"Great!" Sirius clapped his hands together loudly causing everyone to jump. "Where's your bathroom?"

Mr and Mrs Granger were slightly concerned at the idea of having two reasonably young handsome men in the house as friends with their underage daughter and friend. However the fact that they'd showed up with the headmaster of the girls' school and one of them used to be their teacher made them slightly more relaxed. They couldn't help but get anxious when over dinner the four of them told the story of what had happened at the end of last term despite the fact that they could see all four of them alive and well. Finding out that Lupin was a werewolf was almost as much of a shock than finding out that their Hermione attacked a teacher. When Viola and Hermione started talking about events with the time turner both Lupin and Sirius leaned in to hear as they hadn't been part of it.

By the end of the fantastical tale dinner was long ago eaten and the Grangers' mouth were grazing the floor as they stared at their daughter. She'd spoken about school of course but never in such detail and always omitting the parts where she and her friends did dangerous saving the world things.

"Ooh!" Hermione cried as the conversation began to lull. "What about second year? That was scary."

Viola chuckled. "Yeah because you spent half of it petrified! It's a miracle we survived with me and Ron having to try to solve it."

"Wait, stop." Lupin turned his pale blue eyes, filled with concern to Hermione. "What does she mean you were petrified?"

Viola, with some help from Hermione, then told the astonished adults about the basilisk that had plagued the school in their second year and young Voldemort. Sirius kept exclaiming whenever something exciting happened and kept trying to guess the ending. Mr and Mrs Granger kept looking at their daughter as if to check she was still there and Sandra kept telling them off whenever they broke the school rules.

Only Lupin remained silent as he listened to the tale, eyes fixed on the girls as they shared looks of glee at a memory or joke. Viola was so animated with her red hair it really did seem as though Lily was sitting before them and Lupin wished that she knew what a compliment that was. Hermione was an enigma to him- sure he'd met clever girls before but although there was confidence there was no arrogance in her manner. She seemed like an artless, honest girl who would protect anyone she felt loyal to but there was something else that Lupin couldn't put his finger on. She was also wise for her age and had a sense of method and logic that Lupin liked. The tale of their second year finished Viola sat back in her chair with a wide grin on her face. "I'd forgotten how terrifying that year was!"

"Sounds like fun to me." Sirius said matching her smile.

"No!" Hermione cried hitting Sirius over the head like she'd seen Lupin do a week ago. "Do you how scary it is to find petrified cats in a corridor and walls covered in blood telling you that you're going to die?"

Sirius had the good grace to look ashamed and Hermione beamed triumphantly whilst Viola desperately tried to keep her giggles contained. Until sudden amidst an awkward silence her giggles escape in the form of full bellied laughter. "Sorry!" She said in reply to the odd looks she was getting. "But just watching Sirius, hardened convict of Askaban, being put down that hard by Hermione and her death glares…"

Hermione caught the bug of laughter and began laughing with her friend. The adults just watched in confusion as the pair laughed themselves to tears. "Are they always like this?" Sirius asked horrified.

Kevin Granger groaned. "You should hear the laughing and gossiping at night!"

Lupin just smiled as he watched the pair of them, for the first time since he'd known them, relax and enjoy each other's company. He found himself wishing that this was his life- that he wasn't cursed and Sirius wasn't an escapee from Askaban. That they could feel so free and happy all the time.

Viola suddenly stopped laughing and looked to her ex-teacher with such a sad look in her eyes that he knew she'd heard those thoughts. "Viola?" Hermione asked her friend anxiously. "Are you alright?"

Everyone was looking at Viola worriedly at her sudden emotional change. "Sorry, yeah, I'm fine Mia." Lupin liked that nickname for Hermione he decided.

"Viola," Lupin smiled at the teenager, "you really should learn to tune out other's thoughts."

Viola blushed. "Well if you didn't think so loudly…"

Sirius slapped his friend on the back. "Yeah Mooney stop thinking you're going to give poor Vi a headache!"

Sandra looked up as the grandfather clock in the hall chimed ten. "Oh gosh, work tomorrow."

"Well we best be off to sleep then." Kevin turned to the others around the table. "Don't stay up much longer girls. I'm sure you can see our guests away."

"Sure night dad." With that Hermione's parents went up to their room leaving the four of them at the table. If before they weren't sure whether to trust the two men at the table they were now sure that they cared for the girls as uncles and would never let anyone touch them.

"So Sirius, where you living now?"

"With Mooney. We're renting a place in London."

"That's cool." Viola cracked a wicked smile. "So either of you managed to get a girlfriend yet?"

Lupin choked on the wine he'd just drunk and looked at the girl in shock at her direct question. Hermione seemed equally perturbed by her friend's question whereas Sirius just laughingly replied. "Right the wanted criminal and the werewolf. We have dates every night!"

"Well you never know, Sirius that might be some women's type." Viola nudged Hermione in the ribs causing her to wince a bit at Viola's bony elbows. Lupin noticed the exchange with curiosity. _Does Hermione fancy Sirius?!_ Viola very nearly cracked up as she heard Lupin's thought but managed to keep teasing her godfather. "Beside in a dark room, squinting and with you wearing a mask I can see you being not half bad to look at."

Sirius got up from the table and did a theatrical little bow. "Thank you, my dear lady, your words are too much!"

Hermione laughed at his little display and Lupin nodded to himself, Hermione does fancy Sirius, the poor girl. Sirius is his friend and all but he is a bit of a womanizer. In their school days Sirius would chew a girl like Hermione right up. Viola was laughing with Sirius over something but Lupin couldn't help feeling sad that a nice girl like Mia was going to end up heart broken.

"Mooney cheer up!" Sirius cried looking at his morose friend. "Viola was just kidding."

"Yeah," Hermione nudged her friend back, "Vi never knows when to shut her mouth."

Viola just grinned at her put out friend. "Hey I can't help it I'm just naturally talkative."

"To everyone else's peril." Lupin half-smiled at his best friend's daughter. "Shouldn't we be heading home Sirius?"

Ten minutes later they'd left and the girls were snuggled in their beds. "Why did you have to ask that?"

"I was curious." Vi replied innocently.

"No you were meddling. You were trying to get his thoughts on who he feels romantically about." Hermione looked at her friend in the half-darkness exasperatedly.

"Well maybe." Viola admitted. "But I know he's single now."

"Which is useless to me Vi!" Viola went to interrupt but Hermione continued. "I may like him but it's not going to happen. So stop your scheming!"

"Fine."

"Promise?"

"I promise…" Viola vowed uncertainty.

"Great." Hermione rolled over and within a few minutes she was asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**So this is late, sorry, but thank you to anyone reading, reviewing, following or favouriting this story. You guys make me smile everyday! Anyway enjoy!**

By the next day the pair were staring to get worried about the lack of reply from Ron about the whole situation. Hermione's theory was that like everyone else Ron was shocked but Viola's was more along the lines of 'Oh my gosh he hates me!' Which Hermione found ridiculous but Viola was terrified she was right so a couple of days after Lupin and Sirius' visit Hermione took some money out of her savings account and took her friend shopping for some new clothes to try and cheer her up or at least distract her.

"Hermione I really don't want to go clothes shopping." Viola deadpanned as Hermione pulled her out of the house and down the road.

"I don't care those clothes of your cousin's are the most disgusting things I've ever seen plus you need bras." That shut Viola up enough to co-operate however not even Hermione could say the trip went well as she and Viola spent the majority of the time bickering.

When they finally got back to Hermione's and the Grangers wisely didn't talk much as both girls were fuming. When they went to bed that night Viola lay awake just looking at the magnolia ceiling. _No matter what I try,_ she thought bleakly, _and no matter how much time I spend with Mia I'm not girly and no amount of shopping is going to change that! I feel more comfortable in my true body but I still like 'boy' things and if anyone dares suggest I quit Quidditch for needlepointing or something they'll find my wand shoved up their backside! _

Because for Viola that was the biggest fear about this new revelation: that people would treat her like some delicate flower now that she was a girl and dressing like a girl felt like giving them permission to do that. She knew that she'd been a pain to Hermione earlier but she just didn't want people to forget that she was still the same person even with all these extra powers and the fact that she was now a girl. Just like Hermione said when she'd found her in the bathroom and truly she knew Mia believed that but today had been too much for her- the former boy. She'd practically blushed magenta as they entered the lingerie section and it had been even worse when she'd been taken to be measured! Rolling over onto her other side she hit her pillow and tried to get some sleep. Viola knew she'd have to apologise to Mia but at that moment that didn't seem like an appealing prospect.

The next morning was suitably awkward between the girls and the Grangers noticed but decided not to comment. Thankfully that happened to be the morning when Hedwig finally returned with Ron's letter.

_Dear Harry (Viola?!),_

_Bloody hell mate I leave you alone for TWO days and you turn into a ruddy girl! I admit I didn't really know how to react when Hedwig came with your letter but whatever happens you're still my best mate._

_I hope you and Hermione are alright and are still planning to come to the World Cup! It's going to be awesome and I'd kind of like to get used to your… change before we get back to Hogwarts. Are you going to have to move into the Girl's dorm? I'd miss you mate if that happened but I guess it would be weird if you didn't move._

_Mum and dad said you should come here in about two weeks if that's alright? Mum's determined to mother you even more and give you a 'talk' about boys, good luck with that mate! Fred and George want to know what it's like turning into a girl 'cause I think they're trying to make a product that changes your sex or something for a while. Oh you don't know about Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes but I'll tell you about it when you get here as it's kind of complicated._

_Fred has got a girlfriend but the git won't tell! George says even he doesn't know so we're taking bets. I'm saying Angelina but George thinks Cho Chang was eyeing him up a couple of weeks ago. Who knows? But we'll find out as for once me and George have teamed up to find out so this should be fun! _

_I can't wait till you and Hermione get here so write back soon and tell me when you're coming!_

_Still your best mate,_

_Ron_

Hermione almost said 'Told you so' at the response but kept her tongue when she saw her friend's face. "What's the matter?"

"I have to go through another talk about boys and the birds and the bees." Viola had drained of colour and Hermione laughed at her friend's horrified expression. From that the pair seemed to get back on track, even if it was still a little awkward between them, much to the Grangers' relief.

Then Hermione grabbed some parchment and a quill and the pair of them quickly made a response to Ron's letter.

_Dear Ron,_

_You're telling me mate! Believe it or not this wasn't some elaborate plan and I never knew this was going to bloody happen! __**Viola watch the language! Hey Ron, Hermione here! By the way you're a bad influence on Vi's language. **__Pish Posh Mia my language is fine. __**Hmm.**_

_Anyway Ron of course we're still coming and I at least can't wait! Mia's a little less enthusiastic but I bought her 'Quidditch through the Ages' for her to read whilst we have our 'Quidditch talks'. Apparently we can go on for hours… __**You do! **__We were thinking in about two weeks? _

_Padfoot and Mooney have visited twice so we'll give you an update when we see you about how they're doing (because for obvious reasons can't say here!). Me and Mia have been trying to find out how to become like Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail but no luck yet. __**I have read a theory about deep meditation but it's still a bit vague and needs work. Are you interested because we can't wait?**_

_We're both curious about Fred's new girl and about teasing him relentlessly for it so updates are very welcome and any part we can play in finding out. Mia's looking shifty and if I didn't already know about her little crush on Mooney I'd think it was her! __**Hey! I mean no offence Ron but that would be weird! And shut up both of you about any feelings I may or may not have towards Mooney! But yeah if you need any help Ronald don't hesitate to ask.**_

_Did I tell you I'm also a metamorphmagi? 'Cause I am and it rocks! __**She's changing her hair colour everyday which is very reckless because the neighbours are starting to notice. **__Mia exaggerates they are only a tad curious about my hair products that give such good colour. _

_So to conclude YES! To the World Cup (as if I'd miss it!) and we can't wait to see you!_

**_Love,_**

**_Hermione and Viola xx_**

Viola threaded her hair through her fingers, taking tangles out as she went, absently thinking over everything she'd done at her time in Hogwarts and even before that. Even with the suppressant band in her wrist she still felt more powerful than she ever had before. It was amazing to have so much power rushing through her knowing that she could control it and wield it in whatever way she wished. To kill Voldemort. This new power felt so strong for once ever since Hagrid had told her about the world of witchcraft and wizardry she felt like she might be able to face Voldemort in the end. Not soon or anything but she didn't feel that constant fear that she'd always held deep inside.

"You look deep in thought." Hermione stated as she flopped down on the sofa beside Viola who grunted as she had to shift. "What's the matter?"

"Just thinking about our adventures with trouble." Viola still was not completely focussed on her friend instead was gazing out the window.

Hermione took a cushion and hit her friend lightly to try and wake her up. "Which one there have been many!?" Her question was ignored however when Viola just hit her with another cushion, harder. "Oh you are so getting it Potter!"

Thus ensured an epic pillow fight that a certain werewolf and dog animagus apparated in on. "Woah!" Sirius took in the scene of a laughing (and winning) Viola as she mercilessly beat a hysterical Hermione. But what really shocked the prankster was the fact that Hermione was only wearing short loose shorts and a thin t-shirt and Viola was, although fully dressed, wearing what appeared to be new girl clothes.

Viola looked up grinning, holding her pillow aloft. "Oh hey Sirius!"

For some reason that Sirius couldn't quite fathom Mooney had turned away and was determinedly looking anywhere but the girls. "New wardrobe?"

The girl blushed looking at the clothes that actually fit. "Yeah apparently according to Mia I couldn't survive any longer without a bra and in overlarge boy clothes."

Mooney let out an odd cough and when Viola when she looked at him grinned even more broadly. "Don't worry, Mooney." The other two looked at her curiously as the werewolf under scrutiny gaped.

"Are you reading my thoughts again Viola?" Mooney managed to choke out, eyes wide and fearful.

"My dear Mooney," Sirius slung his arm around his friend's shoulders, "what are you hiding?"

"Nothing!"

"Ah huh. Then why are you so worried about our dear Viola's powers?" Sirius waggled his eyebrows in an attempt to lighten his friend's mood.

Mooney was saved from replying by Hermione pushing Viola her and onto the floor in a heap and standing up blushing. "I'll just go put some clothes on." Head bowed in a desperate attempt to hide her flushed cheeks Hermione left to do just that.

Mooney muttered that he needed the toilet and hastened out of the room a few minutes later leaving Sirius and Viola alone. "What's going on Prongslet?"

"Sorry Paddy I'm not telling you this time! This is something he'll have to tell you and I've been sworn to secrecy." Viola sighed dramatically making Sirius smile at her antics. "And also to not intervene."

"But I haven't just give me a hint and I'll intervene for you!"

"Ha ha nice try Sirius but I wasn't born yesterday. I'm not breaking my oath." She stuck her tongue out at the animagus and then abruptly changed the subject. "So hold were you when you became animagi?"

"When we were about fifteen why?" Sirius narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the young girl but she simply looked curious.

"No reason. Just wanted to know." She grinned broadly at Sirius and her victim honestly couldn't see the lie in her innocent face. "What are you two doing here anyway?"

"Well we're here to take you and Miss Granger to Hogwarts."

"What why?" Not that she didn't want to go back to the school but their sudden arrival didn't make any sense.

Sirius shrugged carelessly. "Well you've got some paperwork to fill in for both Fudge and Dumbledore so we thought we would just do it all in one go and get it all over it. I'll be as Padfoot of course and the three of us will be there for support as you have to fill in reams of pointless papers."

Viola groaned and her whole frame sagged, all signs of previous victory gone. "Oh joy. Can we just get this over with?"

**Good, Bad? Any feedback is welcome! Also who you'd like to see Viola paired with in the future would be helpful. **


End file.
